Can't Hurry Love NEW VERSION
by elyseclee888
Summary: He chose, and he chose wrong. Edward and Bella met their junior year of college. Two ambitious students wanting similar things in life, but come from different families. How will this affect their love for one another? EXB  New Can't Hurry Love


**Authors Note: Okay so I finally got around to re-writing ****"Can't Hurry Love." Hopefully it won't be too different, but at the same time different. **

**Enjoy:**

Can't Hurry Love_: Prologue_

**BPOV**

I take off my locket with the picture Alice took of us.

I was studying for my LSAT and he was _supposed_ to be studying for his MCATS. Instead, he was watching me, his eyes expressing love and awe.

That's not us, not anymore.

I reached for his hand, opened it and placed the locket inside his palm. I closed his hand over it.

I finally looked up, into his usually bright green eyes, but instead was filled with sadness, remorse, and a bit of confusion.

"No, it's yours," he said sadly, trying to give it back.

"I'd rather not be reminded of what would have been," I said softly, fighting tears.

Yes, what would have been.

What would have happened if he cut his hours back

What would have been if we'd seen each other more

Talked more

I grabbed my suitcases, "I'll come by another time for everything else."

He slowly nodded his head as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

I mean, I couldn't believe it either. We had been together for about 6 years, meeting in junior year of undergraduate at Northwestern.

I thought I could take it, his long internship hours, but the truth was; I was always alone.

I started to walk to the door, hoping he would beg me to stay, tell me he was going to try harder, but it never came.

I was at the door, waiting for… _something_ and indication he still wanted me.

But it never came.

I turned to see him in his exact spot I left him and said my last words, "I wanted it all, I wanted you, but you want something else, something I can't give you. It broke us, and I thought we could fix it. You fix so many people, everyday, but we were the one thing you could not fix."

A tear ran down my cheek and I opened the door, leaving him and my heart behind.

A part of me thought he would have chosen me, but than there was a part of me that knew he would choose his career.

I walked out of the building and looked back up at our apartment; I wonder what he was doing— probably prepping for tomorrows patients.

I felt another tear slide down my cheek; it wasn't supposed to be this way. I was so sure he was my forever and even though I had times where I thought this would happen I never thought it'd become a reality. I guess I was wrong. 

That was it, I was wrong. I was wrong about us and wrong for him. His family never liked me, his family was… wealthy, whereas I was not. His family had status, and I was just some college girl, trying to make my way through undergraduate and law school.

I hailed a taxi and ended up on Alice and Jaspers doorstep.

They were lucky, married shortly after college and completely in love. They never had doubts— I wish Edward and I were that lucky.

Alice opened the door and I guess she saw my puffy eyes because she immediately hugged me. I cleaned up and thanked Alice and Jasper for their hospitality; I got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

He was suppose to be my happy ending, but now all was left was a broken love story. 

**EPOV**

My heart ripped into pieces.

I just chose my career over the woman I was suppose to grow old with.

I walked back into our— my bedroom— and opened the bedside table drawer. I took out the ring I was suppose to propose with and cradled it in my chest. This was never supposed to happen.

In a few days, she would have been my fiancé, my forever.

I sat there on my bed for what seemed like forever. Not even 24 hours ago we were in bed together, dreading to leave each other to go to work, yet I chose work just 24 minutes ago.

I just lost my life, my other half.

I opened the locket, we look happy; of course this was about 4 years ago. I thought about the last time it was just me and her, on a date or just talking and I realized it was a long time since it was really just her and I.

She was right, as always. I was a terrible boyfriend, I neglected her.  
>I finally realized we have been living like a married couple, and not the ones that were in love. We barely spoke, I was never home for dinner, and I haven't been truly with her in months.<p>

I buried my head in my hands. I gave up everything. 

I looked around the room and saw that almost every trace of her was gone.

I looked down at my hand, at the ring. I could imagine her smiling after I proposed to her; I could see us planning the wedding, telling everyone. I could see us looking so happy, but I had ruined that.

I had no other images of a happy ending that did not include her, every happy moment she was there.

But now I was alone.


End file.
